


Shadows in Our Dreams

by yktv_kylie



Category: (Minecraft Diaries), aphmau mcd
Genre: F/M, Gene (Minecraft Diaries) - Freeform, Laurmau - Freeform, Nether, Sasha (Minecraft Diaries) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yktv_kylie/pseuds/yktv_kylie
Summary: In an AU where Laurance is still stuck in the Nether in Season 1, but can communicate with Aphmau through their dreams, like how Aphmau and Garroth talked, but she doesn’t disappear when she sleeps.
Relationships: Aphmau/Laurance Zvahl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Shadows in Our Dreams

3rd Person POV:

Aphmau paced around her room, Levin sat on Aphmau’s bed, and it was obvious he was worried for his mother. “Is mama okay” Levin asks his mother. “I’m just worried about a friend, who saved my life” Aphmau responded sadly. Laurance had saved her life, and she couldn’t help  
him. She was determined to go to the wolf village to use their Nether portal and get him out. But she knew that would not only put her life, but her whole village, at steak. “Mama, you should rest, mama hasn’t slept in 4 days!” Levin exclaimed, putting his hands up in the air. Aphmau smiled slightly, feeling happy that her son cared for her so much. She picked him up and brought him to his crib. “Mama will you sing for me” Levin asked. Aphmau put her hand onto her chin and made it look as if she had to think about it, but she already knew her answer. “Sure.” Aphmau sat down in a chair next to Levin and began to sing the song she sung for Levin almost every night. Little did she know that her friend, trapped in the Nether, could also somehow here this music, and for once since he had gotten to the Nether, felt calm.

3rd Person POV (But make it in the Nether)

Laurance did his nightly patrol as a Shadow Night, the pain he went through was unexplainable, he longed to see Aphmau, and his sister Cadenza. He had a quick conversation with Vlayd, before continuing his long walk around the Nether Castle. He was thinking of ways to get out when he heard a voice singing to him. “This voice sounds familiar” Laurance said to himself, “so does the melody..” Laurance thought for about 5 seconds before he recognized who it was, and he smiled. He was confused, but he heard her. Her voice. Even if it was faint, Laurance was as happy as could be. Aphmau’s voice calmed him and made him feel better. Laurance came back from the Patrol and laid down on his bed, Aphmau’s voice slowly started to fade as Laurance fell asleep faster than he ever did.

3rd Person POV: (“Dream Land”)

Aphmau had just fallen asleep, and when opened her eyes in her dream, she saw a large area of grass, with a pink tree in the middle, and a swing coming off one of the branches. Confused, but happy that she had fallen alseep tonight, she sat on the swing. She gently swung up and down and looked at the cherry blossoms falling from the tree. Well she was until she heard a very familiar voice say, “L-lady Aphmau!” Aphmau turned around faster than she ever has and she saw him. He was here. Well not in real life, but in her dream, and that was enough for her. Aphmau got off the swing and embraced Laurance in a hug, to which he hugged back. After a while, Aphmau let him go, and returned to her spot on the swing. Laurance sat next to the swing and smiled at Aphmau, who was acting like a child, but it still made him happy. Laurance was beyond exited to see her. He loved her so much, since the day he laid eyes on her in Metelli, but he knew she couldn’t get caught up in love yet, she was still quite young, a little younger than Laurance, but was also a lord, which was a huge responsibility, and Laurance respected that. Not wanting to say anything dumb, Laurance broke the silence,

“So, this may be a dream, but, did you miss me” He said with a smug grin, but Aphmau answered completely different than he expected, 

“Yes actually, I haven’t slept in 4 days, I did all the research about the Nether that I could, but nobody would let me go save you, I knew if I went, it would put my village at risk.”

“What about yourself, shouldn’t you be more worried about yourself than your village, not saying you’re that type of person because you’re not, but you would be going in the Nether first hand, kind of unprepared, with no help. Depending on where you were gonna go into the Nether, which I’m guessing is that the wolf tribe, since there is a portal there, could give your village enough time to prepare for battle. I’m telling you M’lady, you need to worry more about your self than just your village.” Laurance chuckled and smiled at Aphmau

Aphmau laughed and shrugged. “A lot of people are afraid or do not like their lords because they don’t do anything for their villages first handed, or that’s what Garroth told me anyway, so I want to prove that I’m a worthy lord, ya’know?” Aphmau said, looking at the sky and smiling. “This is the most calm I’ve felt since you got stuck Laurance.”

“Aw, were you worried for me” Laurance said, trying to hold in laughter, but when Aphmau lightly punched his shoulder and gave him a grumpy face, he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Aha! You did miss me!” He said. Aphmau got off the swing and started running, “Yeah but I’ll never admit it, you Casanova!” She said laughing. “Ooh, wanna bet, I need to get you back for punching me earlier”  
Laurance said, getting up and following her, running. He was shocked that Aphmau was so fast, but he knew he shouldn’t be, Aphmau was quite short, but did pack a punch. Laurance finally caught up to her and grabbed at her waist, but aphmau dodged it and Laurance hugged the tree instead,  
“Hahaha!” Aphmau burst out laughing, still running away, her dress flowing in the wind. Laurance was quick to recover but he blushed at Aphmau’s adorable little laugh. He quickly caught up to Aphmau, and this time, grabbed her waist and hugged her.  
“Darn it!” Aphmau said, trying to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn’t let go.

“Okay, you won, you proved your point, I’m sorry” she said.

“No, I need to get back at you for punching me, remember?” Laurance said, pinning Aphmau against the tree. Aphmau blushed, but Laurance just grinned. He lifted up her chin, and he kissed her, but the thing that shocked him, was that Aphmau didn’t pull away. Laurance pulled away after a couple seconds. “You kissed me back..” he said with a goofy smile. “Y-yeah” Aphmau said, her cheeks a very obvious pink. “Aww, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed” he said, laughing. Aphmau frowned “I’m gonna get you back for that Laurance!” She said. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed Laurance again, this time for longer. Laurance completely lost his grip on Aphmau’s arms and grabbed her waist instead, and she was unpinned from the tree. When Aphmau pulled away, they were both blushing, but Laurance was able to quickly calm down. “And how was that getting pay back, M’lady, you realize I do like you, right” he said, hugging her. Aphmau put her head in his chest. “I thought I could make you embarrassed” she said, her voice muffled from his shadow armor, which was surprisingly soft for armor. Laurance sat down, and Aphmau put her head on his shoulder. After a while, Laurance felt aphmau move a little bit and that’s when he heard crying, and looked over at Aphmau to see her face wet with tears. He hugged her and asked “what’s wrong!” With evident worry in his face. “I’m so sorry I didn’t save you Laurance, what you went though, it must’ve been horrible. I’m so sorry” She said between her cries, and looked up at him. Laurance wiped away her tears with his thumbs and put a finger to her lips. “How could I blame you, it was my fault for saving you, it was my decision. Please don’t blame yourself m’lady” he said, trying to comfort her. “I’ll try” she said, as the last tear fell down her cheek. They sat in silence for a while until they heard a bell, and then light flashed. “I’m not sure how this dreamworld works but I’m guessing it means we’re waking up so..” he once again picked up Aphmau’s chin and gave her a kiss, and as the world slowly faded, both woke up, and started their days, happier and way more well rested than before.

Okay, and that is a wrap on this cute little idea I’ve had, I’m genuinely not sure if anybody has had this idea, i was just thinking about it a couple nights ago and decided to make it, but if somebody did, just let me know so I can give credit!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing On AO3. I usually write actual books (In my notes) but since this website is about different fandoms, I’m going to write about my favorite fandom, Aphmau. This one is about Laurmau, but leave a ship down in the comments below if you want a ship to be written. Thank you for Reading this, remember, smile and have a great day/Night


End file.
